


To be a Brother

by SummerBloom



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Baby Edna, Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pre-Canon, basically sibling stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBloom/pseuds/SummerBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“'M an a-dult now! I can wash myself!” Edna fusses. Eizen kisses the top of her head, ruffling her hair afterwards. “Wash, wash!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be a Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This was too adorable to pass up. I apologize if it seems incest-y when it's not hhhhh
> 
> I wanted a reason for Edna and Eizen to be adorable siblings... o wo;;;

The entire room was foggy, steam coming from the large bathtub. Edna slips into the warmth of the water, sighing gently and taking the soap off the little dish. It's taken from her, and she glances behind her to see her big brother, Eizen, stepping into the bath and sitting down behind her.

“'M old enough to wash!” Edna says, frowning and puffing out her cheeks. Eizen laughs good-naturedly, lathering the washcloth and starting to wash her back. “Eizeeeeen... lemme wash!” 

“Your arms are too short to reach your back,” Eizen responds, smiling. He makes sure not to scrub too hard, cupping a hand and rinsing the soap off her back with the water collected in said hand. “You'd be asking me to anyway.” 

“'M an a-dult now! I can wash myself!” Edna fusses. Eizen kisses the top of her head, ruffling her hair afterwards. “Wash, wash!” 

“Yes, yes. You're all grown up.” He's humouring her, chuckling lightly. “But at least indulge your big brother for once. Please?” 

Edna looks back at him, seeing his attempt at a pouty face. She splashes him, and he sputters. “Hey! You little brat! Come here!” 

She squeals, laughing as Eizen lunges for her and splashes into the water as she avoids him. Eizen gets back up, grinning mischeviously. Water drips from his now-soaked hair, and the glint of the light from the water makes him look a bit scary, like a water monster. Edna isn't scared, though, sticking out her tongue at him. He advances, and she dodges out of the way as he tries to grab her. “Wet Eizen! Wet Eizen!” 

Eizen grabs her and she squeals. The two of them laugh, settling back down. Getting the washcloth, Eizen goes back to washing Edna. The dirt comes off easily, and she sighs in content as he bathes her, but never once lets his hands go further than her stomach. Once she's clean, he dumps water on her. 

“Payback.” 

“Meanie Eizen!” Edna tackles him, knocking him over. His head hits the side of the tub but he laughs through the pain. Tiny fists beat at his chest, her pouty face red with embarrassment. “Meanie big brother! Meanie!” 

He raises his hands, laughing. “Okay, okay! I give, you beat me!” Edna makes a 'hmph' sound and climbs out of the tub. Eizen stands, wrapping a towel around his waist before stepping out and getting another towel. He dries Edna off carefully, poking her nose afterwards. 

“I love you, Edna,” he says. Edna smiles, poking his nose back. 

“Dummy big brother.”


End file.
